


Even. - SKAM Fic Week Day 3

by bashfulisak



Series: SKAM Fic Week [3]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Drug Use, M/M, the rest is just a lot of deep talk, theres some isak x emma in here but it doesnt last long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 00:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11817855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulisak/pseuds/bashfulisak
Summary: Jonas drags Isak to a party and he meets a good looking third-year named Even.





	Even. - SKAM Fic Week Day 3

It's June, and Isak has just finished his first year of high school—and now he's moving on to second year. How nice. His setting and lifestyle has completely turned upside down since first year, and the way Isak sees it, it can only go more downhill from here. He's managed to find himself in a shared flat with Eskild and Linn, Noora being their third but she moved out upon meeting and moving in with William in London. So, here Isak was, sitting on his bed, phone in hand, lights off, when he gets a text message from Jonas.

_Jonas (19:37)_

_Party somewhere in town—you in?_

_Isak (19:38)_

_Sure, where?_

_Jonas: (19:38)_

_No need to know where—just come. I know you need a night out._

Isak knew Jonas was right—he'd been a depressing piece of shit the last few months of school, and summer holiday wasn't going any better for him. His life was seeming to be a slow process.

_Isak: (19:40)_

_Sure, I'll come. I'll meet up with you at your place and we can go._

_Jonas: (19:41)_

_Neat! Maybe we'll get laid._

Isak doesn't respond.

—

"Holy shit, Jonas. Are you sure we have the right place?" Isak gasps as he and Jonas step onto the sidewalk leading up to house.

"Yes! This is the exact address, as painted on the mailbox."

"But the house is so... nice? Do you know who's throwing this party?"

"Some guy named Julian Dahl. He's super fucking rich."

Isak seems breathless. "You're telling me."

As Isak and Jonas turn to look at each other, they both laugh as they head up towards the house. Already they can hear the pounding music, and as soon as they step through the door they're welcome by the smell of alcohol and sweat. This isn't just some small get together. Both Jonas and Isak slip their way through the crowded people, and once they hit the middle of what seems to be the living room, they spot a large table littered with different types of alcohol and snacks—needless to say, they both help themselves to a beer—or two. 

The party isn't really anything special—the one thing that makes it a bit exciting is the girls crawling all over Jonas, which he blatantly ignores. Isak holds back a laugh as he tries to free his neck from one of their arms, and when Isak knocks back his beer bottle he finds a warmth in his lap—and a girl to go with it.

"Hi, you must be a second year now," she says, and Isak can smell the vodka in her breath. "I'm a first year. My names Emma."

"Uh, I'm Isak," is all Isak can manage to respond as his face heats up partially from the buzz and the blush.

"Nice to meet you here, Isak. Isn't this a great party?"

_No._ "Yeah, it's pretty great."

Emma beams at him, her eyes dilated from her excessive alcohol intake and Isak is beginning to squirm under her weight on his lap. "What? Are you horny? I can help you with that—"

"No! No, no! I'm fine," Isak stutters for a bit, biting his lip. "I'm okay, just a bit warm."

"Aw, baby. It's okay, let me help," Emma says, and Isak stays still as she works herself onto his lips. Hers are moving sloppily and wet while Isak's stay completely still. Jonas isn't paying attention, seemingly caught up with a girl, so he's completely by himself in this situation. He can feel her move from his lips to his neck, and just when he's about to shove her off, there's a voice that comes from behind him that startles them both.

"Hey, Emma right?" The guy asks, and Isak can hear his voice loud and clear. He stays quiet as Emma nods.

"I think your friend is feeling a bit uncomfortable with your advances?" The guy speaks again, and his voice sends shivers down Isak's spine.

"I was just trying to help—"

"I don't think he needs any help, Emma."

Isak can hear the firmness in his voice.

Emma rolls her eyes, crawling out of Isak's lap as she waves a dismissing hand. "Fine, whatever. I need more to drink."

As Emma saunters off, Isak lets out a deep, relieved breath as the guy from behind him, pats him on the shoulder, causing him to jump again and he keeps his hand there as he moves to sit next to Isak on the couch—the sight of the guy is enough to make Isak almost let out an audible gasp. His hair is just so—so—dirty blonde, maybe? His eyes are such a deep blue and Isak feels like if he stared into them for more than a minute he'd be lost. 

"Sorry you had to deal with Emma, she's a bit... I don't know, I don't want to say anything rude. I'm Even, by the way," the guy, Even, says and he's immediately reaching out a hand towards Isak. It takes Isak a minute to process everything and finally grasp his hand and shake it.

"I'm Isak."

Even grins. "Hi, Isak. Again, sorry you had to go through that."

Isak gives a shrug, taking a swig of his beer. "It's nothing. Should be used to it by now."

"Are girls always crawling all over you?" Isak gives a nod. "Well, I'm not surprised."

Isak almost chokes on his beer. "What?"

"You're a good looking guy, Isak. It doesn't surprise me that every girl wants you."

"Yeah, well. I don't exactly want every girl, let alone one at all. I'm gay." Shit. Isak wants to slap himself, and he can just hear the words now—

"Hm, I figured. But that's chill," Yep, there they are— _wait, what?_ "You didn't seem very interested in kissing her, let alone any other girl here."

Isak can't help but blush. "Yeah, I kind of wasn't that interested."

_I wasn't interested in anybody until I saw you._

They sit in silence for another minute or so, Isak finishing off his fourth beer and just as about to get up to get another, Even stops him. "You wanna smoke?"

"Smoke?"

"Yeah, I have a joint in my pocket but I don't really know anyone here I'd want to share it with."

Isak's lips twitch up into a smile at the corners. "Sure."

At that, Even stands up from the couch and Isak follows, letting the guy guide him through the house to the back entrance where they find a patio behind two glass-sliding doors.

"Is it okay that we smoke here?" Isak asks, taking a seat next to Even on one of the patio chairs as he pulls the blunt and lighter from his pocket.

"We're outside, does it matter?"

"No, I guess not. Stupid question, sorry."

Even offers him a soft smile as he lights up the blunt, bringing it up to his lips to take a drag, huffing out the smoke before responding. "It's all chill, Isak."

"So, do you go to Nissen?" Isak asks after about five minutes of silence and passing the joint back and forth.

"Well, I did go to Bakka, but I just transferred here. I'm a third year," Even explains and Isak nods, biting his lip as he watches Even envelop the joint in his mouth, cheeks hollowing as he takes a drag.

"Hm, I'm a second year."

Even nods. "Thought so. You're a tiny thing."

"Fuck you, I'm like six-foot!"

"And I'm six-foot seven," Even's grin is sheepish. Isak rolls his eyes, letting out a groan as he takes the blunt from Even's fingers and takes a long drag, letting out the smoke slowly and he swears he can feel Even's eyes on him, burning into his skin. "You know, life is strange."

Isak raises a questioning eyebrow. "How so?"

"Well, I think of life as a movie, and you're the director of your own movie. You get to choose your own path—initially, you get to choose your own story."

Isak considers this a minute but spots a slight flaw, signalling his notice to Even with a shake of his head. "I don't quite agree with you."

"Why not?"

"Well, do you really think someone would write in the script of their own movie that they get cancer?"

Even shrugs. "I guess not."

Isak smirks. "Thought so." A couple of minutes go by—neither of them say anything—until Isak speaks up again. "What are your thoughts on parallel universes?"

"Parallel universes?"

"Yeah, like there's all sorts of different universes and different versions of ourselves in those different universes. Like everything that is supposed to happen, will happen, in one universe or the other."

This time, it's Even's turn to be a bit confused. "Do you think about this a lot?" He asks, taking a drag from the blunt, causing the tip to flare up bright red.

"Sometimes. Not a whole lot."

At that, Even chuckles, and Isak swats at his arm. "What's so funny?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing. I'm just thinking about parallel universe us and what they're doing right now."

"Well, they could still be at a party like this one, smoking a joint like we are, but it's a herbal joint. Not a weed joint."

"Herbal?" Even snorts, clutching his stomach.

Isak can't help but laugh to. "Yeah, herbal. It's healthy for you."

Even has to take a few deep gulps of air before he can respond. "Oh, Isak. You and your sense of humor."

"What about my humor?"

"It needs some work."

"Fuck you, Even! I'm, like, the best at making jokes," Isak clutches at his chest as if he's been wounded. "I can't believe you would say that to an actual comedian."

This makes Even laugh again, and God is it Isak's favorite sound.

"Right, my apologies."

They sit and grin at each other, the blunt gone by now and after a few minutes they can hear people shouting in the house signalling that the party is over. They both rise from their chairs, walking side by side as they re-enter the house and they see people filing out of the front door—really stumbling out the front door—into the night. Isak looks over at Even and finds that he's already looking at him, his smile wide and bright as he looks down at him. Isak returns the grin.

"So, I guess I'll see you when school starts?" Isak says, and Even nods.

"Of course. I'll be extra careful to look for you on the first day of school."

Isak can feel a blush creep up into his cheeks, but he blames it on the weed. "I'll see you then."

"See you, Isak. It was nice to meet you."

"Same to you. Goodnight, get home safe."

"You too."

When Isak leaves, he looks down at his phone to read the clock:

21:21.

—

Isak falls asleep that night dreaming of eyes as blue as the ocean and hair so perfect that he's able to run his fingers through it—and he wakes up to a phone number that just so happens to belong to Even in his jacket pocket.

_Isak: (11:56)_

_Hi Even, it's Isak. You put your # in my jacket pocket. I hope you got home safe and slept well. It was nice meeting you last night._

_Unknown number: (12:00)_

_Hi Isak!! This is Even. And yes I remember putting my number in the pocket. I got home just fine, and I had an amazing sleep. I hope you slept alright. It was nice meeting you as well at the party._

_Isak: (12:02)_

_I'm glad to here that, and thank you. I slept great. I hope we can see each other some other time instead of having to wait until the first day of school._

_Unknown number: (12:03)_

_That needy to see me again, huh?_

_Isak: (12:04)_

_Just trying to score more weed._

_I'm just joking._

_Unknown number: (12:05)_

_:(_

_Oh okay, I'm glad you don't see me as just the drug dealer_

_Isak: (12:05)_

_If you know of anymore parties and you're going, will you ever so kindly invite me to tag along?_

_Unknown number: (12:06)_

_Sure thing_

_Isak: (12:07)_

_Thanks!_

_I gotta go for a bit, my flatmates are nagging. I'll text you when I get this shit sorted out._

_Unknown number: (12:08)_

_Okay! Have fun._

_Even: (12:17)_

_How about coffee later?_


End file.
